BIOSes are very important modules in computer systems. During the start up process, the computer system has to initialize hardware devices according to the setting of the BIOS, such that the computer system can operate the hardware devices after the operating system is running.
The BIOSes include content of different versions developed by manufacturers. The user can decide whether to update or not. The general ways of online update refers to the way that the BIOS is updated through a south bridge chip when the computer system operates. However, because the south bridge chip controls the signal transmission of a lot of hardware devices, the user will feel the operation of the computer system becomes very slow when the south bridge chip gathers up resources to update the BIOS. Moreover, the whole computer system sometimes cannot respond to the requests of any user or other signals at the time of updating, so that the system needs to pause to update the BIOS.
Therefore, it is an urgent issue for manufacturers to design a new BIOS architecture to prevent the operation of the computer system from becoming slow when burning and updating through the south bridge chip.